


Say Something I'm Giving Up On You

by orphan_account



Series: im really sorry [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, does this count as a song fic?, im sorry this is not happy, not for long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Say something, I'm giving up on you.<br/>I'll be the one, if you want me to.<br/>Anywhere I would've followed you.<br/>Say something, I'm giving up on you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Something I'm Giving Up On You

“Say something god damn it!” Eren all but screamed. He had been talking for a good ten whole minutes without stopping, his voice rising as he got more and more worked up. Green eyes locked on grey as Levi said the same two words he had been the whole time. 

“I’m sorry.”

“Of course you are, you always are Levi, but that never seems to change anything. You always just shove me off, push me away. You just hide behind your fucking walls and never let me in.”

The darker haired male winced, knowing how right Eren was. He was scared of letting him in, but he was also scared of losing him. It had been a battle he had been fighting since the moment Eren had asked him out. 

The two of them had been going out for almost a year, and had been friends for about two years before that had happened. They met in college, Levi had been in his last year there and Eren in his second, when they met in a coffee shop. It had been packed and the only seat open had been across from Levi, so the brunette sat down with him and started a conversation. The two of them had just _clicked_ , right then and there. It took two years for Eren to build up the courage to ask Levi out, and had almost given up when the darker haired male had resisted. 

Levi still didn’t talk about his past, or whatever had made him put his walls up. All Eren knew was that every time he managed to bust down a little piece of them Levi seemed to just build them back up. It was infuriating and tiring.

This was the first _real_ relationship Eren had ever really been in, so he was new to the whole love thing. He knew that Levi loved him, he was the closest person to him. But even when he did open up a little bit, it hadn’t seemed to work. He would just close up again right afterwards. He had tried, dear god had he tried, to have Levi let him in but the older male had resisted for some unknown reason.

Eren was tired, tired of this seemingly one sided relationship. He had gotten in over his head, he had though he was ready to take on Levi’s burden, but he supposed that while he had been ready Levi hadn’t been.

His mind was dragged from the past as he dragged his hand through his hair for what seemed like the ten billionth time that day. He had a tendency to do that when he was stressed, and boy was he stressed. 

“Eren…” Levi almost whined, but the conversation was over. Eren was finished with following him around, begging him to open up. 

They loved each other, no one would ever try to deny that, but you need more than love to make a relationship work. You need trust, understanding, and these two seemed to be missing both of these things. 

“Levi,” one of them was going to have to say it, and it looked like Levi wasn’t going to be the one, so Eren had to. “Levi I’m sorry, it’s not working. You know it isn’t I just…” he swallowed, choking on his words, “I…”

There were three words left unsaid by the both of them, not that they seemed to matter anymore. Eren blinked back tears as he turned away, replacing those three words with the finality of just one.

“Goodbye.”

**Author's Note:**

> so i bet you noticed that this is based off that song.  
> yeah most of my inspiration comes from songs,, hah  
> in case you didn't know it's based off the song Say Something by A Great Big World (with Christina Aguilera)  
> also heads up if i get motivated this might get a second (or even third) chapter!


End file.
